Money
by pengirl100and2
Summary: Greece's recent debt crisis has put much of Europe into a downward spiral as well. Oops.


Germany squinted at his list. "So… zis is everyone, zen?"

England nodded. "This is us."

They sat there, blinking against exhaustion, wishing for a cup of caffeine to combat the drowsiness of the ungodly hour.

"….I do not recall ze whole point of zis," France confessed, flipping his disheveled and girly hair.

"Si, what are we solving here?" Spain was not smiling, not because he wasn't happy, but because he was too tired for facial movement. Romano clung to his side, and not because he liked the tomato bastard! He just needed a pillow, damnit! Spain noticed Lovi drowsing, and poked his stomach sharply to rewake him up, ignoring the Italian's grumbles.

"I didn't call the meeting, _he_ did," Germany growled, jerking his chin towards one brunette. All the present nations looked to the accused one, who shifted slowly.

Italy looked around and saw the death glares being shot towards Greece, before scooting his chair a little closer to the Greek. "Ve, you guys, you don't look very happy! Can I make pasta? That always makes me feel better, and it'll be yummy even if it's six o' clock, pasta for breakfast isn't-"

"Idiota fratello," Romano interrupted, sitting up straight. "We can't afford to waste pasta because _we're running out of money_."

Greece shifted again.

"Ve, well you all look so mean…"

Finland shrugged. "It's been hard on all of us, and-"

Austria scowled at the Finn. "Hard? You're the one who got paid a hundred and nine billion euros!"

Tino only smiled. "But he's not _using_ euros anymore, that's the hard part. Please don't be bitter, Austria~"

Iceland in the corner was trying to stay quiet and out of argument, but at this e couldn't help but whisper. "I've had spikes, too," and then he hushed up again and said nothing.

This wasn't even the entire world, it wasn't even all of Europe! But inevitably, as it always does, the bickering began to get louder. Slowly the volume crept, and it overtook the whole room, chaotic, loud, louder, louder~

Germany snapped. **"**VE VOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ZIS MEETING IF IT VASN'T FOR YOU, YOU LAZY SLEEPY CAT-LOVER!" In a move straight from Switzerland, Germany pulled a gun from nowhere and in an instant had it pressed to Greece's temple.

Heracles blinked slowly, taking a deep breath under the gun barrel, and fidgeted with the tail of the cat curled on his lap. "I was planning on apologizing for my lack of euros ruining your lives, but if you don't want to hear it…"

Hungary stood, aligning her many papers by tapping the edge on the table. "Mr. Greece, I would like to propose my idea of how you can settle your debts with me~"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, I know you've been spending a lot of time with _Japan _lately, so if I-" she dabbed her nose preemptively- "could possibly, get a few pictures, of you, you two~"

Greece only stared. Here he was, at six in the morning, too poor to afford a cup of coffee, a gun pressed to his head, and in a room of nations who were upset with him, and she was asking for yaoi photography.

Well, the girl had gall.

His answer was one worded. "No."

She frowned and sat. "Fine."

He sighed and looked around at the many faces of Europe.

"Vell, if zat is ze only zing you had to say, zen I guess ve can all go now."

The nations filed away, one by one by one, leaving poor and euro-less Greece, sitting and sighing alone, turning back to stroking the cat.

"At least you don't care about money…"

* * *

**I will admit I know close to nothing about politics OR the economy. Here's what I do know.**

**Greece is having an economic crisis, which is disasterously affecting much of Europe. Germany in particular is miffed, I believe it was something like Greece owes a lot of money. Italy, Spain, France, the UK, Belgium, Ireland, Portugal, and Cyprus are all other countries affected. Finland was paid 109 billion euros because they proved they'd be affected and would need the money. This annoyed Austria, Slovenia, Slovekia, and the Netherlands because Finland was recieving special treatment for the same situation they too were facing. There was also some graph thing, on Wikepedia like the rest of my info, which had the aforementioned countries along with Iceland and Hungary.**

**Now I didn't include some of these coutries because either A) they aren't official characters, and I suck at making OCs, or B) I'm not very familiar with their character and don't want to write OOC. **

**Once again, my story information came from Wikepedia, and I don't understand politics well, so this might be a little inaccurate. Pardon. **

**The Germany-acting-like-Switzerland-and-pulling-out-a-gun part was inspired by a headline I found on an online world news paper The Telegrapher, the headline being "Germany Pointing A Gun To Greece" or something along those lines. I found it a funny image and felt like throwing it in here.**

**If you like my writings, please visit my profile! You can vote on which fics I post next, input always enjoyed.**

**So... yeah... I'm just gonna post this and then... like... type my report... because I... have no life :)**

**Pretty pretty please review~! :D**


End file.
